


See You Again

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save yourself; that's what he should do. He knows there's nothing good coming except pain and sorrow. But instead he'll take this as it is. Maybe it won't be so bad in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

" _I'll hold you to that."_

That's exactly what Zack had told him and he meant it. Now that everything has begun to fall apart and he feels more alone than before he's not sure if he can even crawl out of the bed. He lies there; staring up at the ceiling with the blanket covering only one of his legs. His black spiky hair musses against the navy pillow case while a few spare strands hang over the right side of his face.

He takes a deep breathe, one that only makes him feel worse as he rolls over onto his back. Facing the wall, he glares at it. He can't stand the feelings that are welling up inside and no amount of smiles can hide that he just wants to punch a hole through… _anything_. Especially when things shouldn't be like this.

 _Swish_.

The sound of his door opening completely floors him. After all, there's only one other person that knows the code to get in. He sits up, still leaning on his hand, as he sends a glare over his shoulder. "Hey, who do you-…"

Standing just before the now closed door is the one person that's left that understands it all. Those green cat-like eyes lock with Zack's own mako-infused blues. The long, silver-colored hair sways behind the man as he strides forward. Zack feels rather undressed in a mere pair of gray sweatpants before the mighty hero of Shinra.

He sits up and crosses his legs, turning toward the Soldier. "I want to ask why you're here, but I'm sure I know the answer."

A sly smile curves those lips – something Zack sees so rarely that it makes his chest tighten when he does. He has to swallow hard and redirect his eyes. But every place they land is one he finds hard to pull away from; eyes, lips, the slight show of his chest beneath the partially unbuttoned jacket, and even his hands.

"I said we'd meet again and I meant it. I don't go back on my word."

"Lucky me," Zack scoffs as he flops back down, legs bouncing slightly as they stretch back out on the bed.

Sephiroth raises a brow at the rather sullen man. He's not quite used to seeing this side of him. Not that he'll dare to turn away. No, this is no different than the countless other times he's come to check up on Zack and maybe stay for more than one reason. After all, the events at Junon aren't very far behind them and yet this is the first instance he's come near Zack since then.

The thud of his boots on the hard floor don't even garner a glance from the dark haired male. He's hardly his usual self, something Sephiroth enjoys about him. But that doesn't keep him from coming to a stop at the bedside. "You've been skipping training."

"Don't need it."

"SOLDIER always goes to their sessions."

Zack gives a furtive glance up at Sephiroth before settling his eyes back onto the far wall, "You don't." He won't admit that for the first week and a half after Junon he attended each and every day; showing up early and leaving late. All in hopes of running into the one and only _hero_. But it was all in vain. If Sephiroth didn't want to be found, well, he wouldn't be. Which left Zack alone with his thoughts.

There's a deep sigh; something that he doesn't hear from the other man very often. Sephiroth sits down on the edge. The motion has the bed dipping in slightly and Zack trying not to lean into it. Not that he has a chance to. Sephiroth leans over him and plants one hand on the other side of Zack. Long tresses fall over Sephiroth's shoulder and brush against Zack's jaw as the former leans down.

It's one move he sees coming; something he refuses to stop.

The kiss is soft and so unlike the battle worn SOLDIER that Zack forgets for a moment that all hell is breaking loose throughout the world they hold up on a pedestal. He can't stop his arms from reaching up nor his fingers from tangling into those long locks. Their lips part and allows Sephiroth to dip his into the crook of Zack's neck and shoulder.

There's a sensitive spot there that Sephiroth teases by flicking his tongue over before biting softly. It has Zack balling his hands into Sephiroth's hair and giving a rough tug. The action drives Sephiroth to do more; to the point where there will surely be a mark in the morning. Although he _does_ plan to leave many, many more where that came from.

Zack can merely stare up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. His breathing steadily increases and he can fee his heart thudding loud in his ears. This blissful feeling is one he's missed. Yet at the same time, those fingers that trace the outlines of his abs calm him.

The silver-haired man knows just how to whisk Zack's mind away to another place. This is something that Zack allows to happen. He doesn't want to think about Genesis or Angeal or all of ShinRa going to hell; that everything he's protected won't be returning the favor.

All he wants to do is sink into the moment and never climb out.

Cat-like eyes stare into his as a thumb brushes over his bottom lip. There's a hint of worry crossing the pale countenance hovering above him. "Zack?"

"Mm?"

A finger lifts to brush underneath his eye and it's only then that Zack realizes what he's been doing. Sephiroth raises a brow, "Why are you crying?"

"I- I wasn't crying!"

The tell-tale familiar smirk curls onto Sephiroth's lips, "You're a terrible liar."

Zack moves quickly; removing his hands from the silken tresses to shove against Sephiroth's chest instead. Although he's surprised when Sephiroth sits back up and allows him to roll over onto his stomach. He keeps himself propped up on his elbows and glares back at Sephiroth. "Then take a hint why don't you?"

"Tch, and here I came all this way just to see you."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to see you. You're probably just avoiding some directive anyway."

Sephiroth lowers back down over him and Zack can feel the hot breath on his neck. He knows he pushed a little too hard this time but it's not like he's had a chance to get out all his frustration either. If he could he would have put a whole through a wall already.

"So you want to be a child; lay in bed and cry?"

Zack doesn't move, not while those lips are ghosting over the underside of his jaw. He pinches his eyes shut and tries to breathe. "What of it?"

He can feel one of Sephiroth's hands trekking down his back. The waistband of his sweatpants lift and the cold fingers find a place that's only ever been touched by Sephiroth himself. Teeth graze over the side of his ear, "Then shall I make you cry?"

Burying his face into the pillow, Zack doesn't dare him him a reply. Sephiroth withdraws his hand to instead tangle his fingers into the back of Zack's hair. He gives a brutal tug that makes Zack's head lift and angle toward him ever-so-slightly. The next instant and their mouths are together.

Zack's only answer can be with the parting of his lips, allowing Sephiroth to cloud his thoughts and make reality dim; if only for a little while. After all, love can be convenient.


End file.
